thedatnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 10 - Cock-A-Doodle-DIE
Opening Text "You're back. Wasn't sure you'd return...After last episode's arguing. Luckily, we're trying something new... Disagreements. That's right. See Krag yelling...Quigley charging..Alex stabbing...Leera in #Leeraland...And Markus doing...whatever. Now with 100% more disagreements. But, 50% less arguing. It's a compromise. This is Episode 10...Of...Water! Dragons and Things. When Last We Met "Last time, the heroes were in prison for a crime they did not commit. Luckily, the truth set them free, but before they left Dormyn’s Ford, Sir Quigley demanded an audience with Lord DeFount, to set the record straight once and for all about what had happened with the hags. Not only 30 years ago, or 20 years ago, or however long ago it was, but also in the forest just previously the day before. '' ''The old noble did agree to see you all and Quigley made his move, accusing DeFount of conspiring with the storm hag, Therinel. DeFount as greedy and callous as he is was sincerely shocked to hear these charges leveled against him and flatly denied them. While he acknowledged your heroism in destroying the hag, and cleared you of the murder of the priestess of Serene at the Temple, he did reaffirm your banishment from the town. With mixed feelings, you left Dormyn’s Ford, perhaps forever. '' R''ather than returning home, you decided to head back into the mountains in order to find the corpse in the likeness of Alex you left behind, so you could use your newfound mask to speak with the dead. Polarna met you further down the mountainside and informed you that your mission was fruitless, for the body had no soul to call upon. She revealed that the previous incarnations of Alex all shared one soul, passed from body to body, after Alex left the hags coven's service some decades before. She told you that Alex entered into a long period of servitude by selling her soul, long ago. She spent an untold length of time in service to nefarious beings until finally falling into the hags clutches. When they were done with her, they sold her to a man named Astorias Vyscara and Polarna claims that this man is Alex's own father. Whatever happens next in her history is a mystery to her. With nothing else to gain from talking to Polarna, you all left and made your way far west. There you found yourself the familiar sight of the Little Fram and discovered a ferry and a tragedy. The family that operated the ferry had been turned to solid stone by a basilisk living under the ferry dock. You defeated the basilisk and discovered that you could reverse the foul curse of the basilisk by anyone affected in the blood of the slain creature. However, you only had enough blood available to save the ferryman's child, and Krag and who else was it that... '' ''Diana: Diana. '' ''Jim: Dian...Alex, who had all been turned to stone. '' ''Quigley: How dare you refer to her other than her real name. '' ''Jim: So you reversed the flesh to stone process on your party mates and on the child, who is a totally indeterminate age and I'm not even going to get into it and I just don't care, and then returned with that child to Trapsborough, In Trapsborough you found that your old pals, The Red Masked Mercenaries were working with Swift Winds Trading to "secure company assets and protect profits". The mercenaries you met offered you shelter at the Swift Winds HQ, where you met with Donahue Granger and learned that the mercenaries were getting spooked after some disappearances and grisly murders by strange creatures that stalk the town at night. Donahue asked if you would help recover a special item from Governo Davis Chantwell's mansion so that everyone could leave, but you refused, because doing things isn't how you roll. Instead you decided against the advice of everyone around you to go out into the night and find the Mouse and Moth so you could hopefully find your long lost box. '' ''Quigley: Yes! The Box! '' ''Jim: At your old home, you came across an empty room with a note from Maizy, saying, she had taken the box with her to Anderley so that it would be safe. That's when you heard a strange sound coming from somewhere inside the inn. That's when you investigated further until you found yourselves in the basement, and that is where we join you now. Leera, you are face to face with a hideous bird creature that is flapping and warbling and charging out of the darkness right for you. What do you do?" '' '''Episode Description' Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Prizes Jim read the prizes as Jibbets * Paizo - Pathfinder Roleplaying Game: Core Rulebook - Pocket Edition * Paizo - Pathfinder Roleplaying Game: Player Character Folio * Tabletop Loot – Neptune’s Grace Dice Set Trivia * Adam Conn made his second appearance on the couch, as Kimbulton. *Brian Sommers the Narrator for Dragons and Stuff was in the Krag Kave. * Quigley stated that he has never talked to Jibbets, in game. Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 1 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 1 Category:Kimbulton Episodes - Dragons and Things